Honneur et Préjugés
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Russie se complaît dans sa solitude, persuadé que c'est sa destinée. Mais c'est avant qu'il ne réalise que Japon et lui partagent une passion en commun. Slash: Russie x Japon; léger X-over Yuuri! On Ice (Yuuri x Viktor)


**Disclaimer:** Ni les personnages d'Hetalia ni les personnes de Yuuri! On Ice ne m'appartiennent!  
 **Rating:** M

 **NOTES:** Je suis arrivée à un stade où je ne sais même plus quoi dire. Haha. Désolée d'avance. Et si certains d'entre vous prennent la peine de lire ce chapitre je vous remercie à jamais!

 **IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT: IL Y A UN ENORME SPOIL POUR YUURI ON ICE DANS CE CHAPITRE. JE NE RIGOLE PAS. CE CHAPITRE PEUT LITTERALEMENT VOUS GÂCHER LE MOMENT INCROYABLE DE LA SERIE. SI VOUS L'AVEZ PAS ENCORE VUE (ok je vous juge.) FAITES LE MAINTENANT!**

 **Voilà** bonne lecture. C'est une horreur, j'en suis navrée. Mais c'est sortit tout seul. Désolée pour les phrases qui veulent rien dire et les fautes, ça fait 48h que je relis et je ne peux plus rien faire de plus :)  
Si vous lisez ces lignes sachez que je vous aime!

* * *

En voyant le patineur rater son troisième saut consécutif, la main de Russie se plaque instinctivement contre sa bouche. Être témoin d'une catastrophe pareille n'a absolument rien d'agréable. Les deux écrans géants qui bordent la patinoire ne font qu'aggraver les choses : l'expression du japonais oscille entre le désespoir et la résignation. Russie est pratiquement certain de voir des larmes perler dans les yeux du patineur mais il va trop vite pour qu'il en ait le cœur absolument net. Russie remarque qu'il se prépare à tenter un nouveau saut et il retient sa respiration, priant pour que celui-ci passe. Mais rien n'y fait, Yuuri Katsuki atterrit (très) mal et il doit poser ses mains sur la glace pour ne pas tomber complètement.

Russie soupire et essaye d'ignorer les chuchotements horrifiés, amusés ou goguenards des personnes assises près de lui. Il ressent vraiment de l'empathie pour le patineur. De toute évidence, s'il a réussi à se qualifier pour la finale du Grand Prix de patinage artistique, c'est qu'il a du talent. Réussir à atteindre la finale est déjà un exploit. Le problème ne vient donc pas d'un manque d'aptitude ou d'une mauvaise préparation, mais d'un manque de confiance et d'assurance qui est douloureusement évident : on arrive pas à ce stade de la compétition par chance ou par hasard. Et l'épreuve de patinage libre vient à peine de commencer. Il se cale dans son siège et regarde autour de lui, essayant de trouver une distraction lui permettant de ne pas faire trop attention aux prouesses du patineur. Presque par réflexe, son regarde se dirige vers un autre spectateur qui a l'air de souffrir au moins autant que lui. Et, s'il n'arrive pas à voir l'expression de son visage en entier (il est assis quelques rangées plus bas que lui sur les gradins) impossible de ne pas remarquer que Japon a les sourcils froncés et l'air tout simplement horrifié par la prestation qu'est en train de faire son représentant.

Il comprend parfaitement ce que doit ressentir l'autre nation. Il sait à quel point c'est un plaisir de voir l'un de ses habitants s'illustrer dans une compétition sportive. Et il sait aussi que c'est difficile d'assister à un échec aussi complet. Le plus injuste c'est que Yuuri Katsuki est vraiment loin d'être mauvais. Le patinage artistique étant sans aucun doute l'un de ses sports préférés (probablement parce que les russes dominent en permanence les classements) il suit toujours avec attention les séries qualificatives. Et il _sait_ que ce qu'est en train de faire le patineur n'est pas représentatif de ce qu'il est _capable_ de faire. Mais ça n'empêche que Japon doit prendre à cœur cet échec. Il reporte son attention sur le patineur qui fait une nouvelle erreur. Bon sang. Il salue son courage d'aller au bout de sa représentation et de ne pas avoir déjà baissé les bras. Il faut de la bravoure pour se relever après chaque chute et essayer de faire mieux encore – et encore – et… Et pourtant son programme court était loin d'être mauvais. Il n'était pas exceptionnel et Russie avait remarqué qu'il était déjà peu confiant, mais c'est incomparable à ce qu'il est en train de faire. Grimaçant en voyant Katsuki toucher une nouvelle fois la glace de ses mains, il jette un autre regard à Japon et se sent raidir en voyant que Japon a le visage tourné vers lui. Et qu'il le fusille pratiquement du regard. D'un côté, Russie conçoit ce regard. Si Japon a pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à Sotchi pour voir la finale du grand prix, c'est qu'il a également un intérêt pour le patinage artistique.

Et s'il a un intérêt… Et bien il doit forcément se douter de l'issue de la compétition. Le patineur russe n'est pas encore visible. Comme il passe en dernier (place qu'il a héritée la veille en finissant premier lors des programmes courts), il doit être en train de s'échauffer dans les vestiaires. Et Russie n'a aucun doute : la légende vivante du patinage, Viktor Nikiforov, ne trahira pas sa réputation : il finira très probablement (Russie en est absolument certain) premier. Le seul qui pourrait être un danger pour le russe est Christophe Giacometti, un patineur suisse, et il est certain que malgré ses qualités, celui-ci ne parviendra pas à surpasser Viktor. Il comprend donc que Japon ne soit pas particulièrement content d'avoir fait un tel déplacement afin d'être témoin de l'humiliation de son patineur et du couronnement d'un patineur que de toute évidence il ne doit pas porter dans son cœur. Ce qui est quelque chose que Russie a du mal à concevoir parce que Viktor Nikiforov à – selon lui – toutes les qualités. Il est doué, modeste, talentueux, humble et russe. Mais bon, une nouvelle fois, il comprend que l'expérience doit être désagréable pour l'autre nation. Ce qui n'explique pas à cent pour cent le regard noir. Après tout il ne s'agit « que » d'un sport et même si la compétition est importante à l'échelle du patinage artistique, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient aux jeux olympiques où toutes les autres nations auraient été plus ou moins présentes. Suisse n'a pas fait le déplacement, par exemple. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'intention d'aller narguer Japon en se vantant de la médaille d'or qu'allait (probablement – _forcément_ ) gagner Nikiforov. Il a bien trop de respect pour tous les patineurs pour se permettre quelque chose d'aussi mauvais goût. Et en plus il sait très bien que le patinage artistique est un sport dans lequel les compétiteurs eux-mêmes ont plus des relations amicales que des relations de rivalités haineuses. Donc vraiment, vouloir rire de Japon à cause d'un échec ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit. Il soupire. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire (pour la cinquième fois) que ce n'est pas _vraiment_ un échec, en plus. C'est une humiliation – dans le sens que Katsuki doit se sentir profondément humilié (ce qui ne veut pas dire que lui, Russie, le trouve lamentable _au contraire)_ – mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que Katsuki ait eu le niveau pour affronter les meilleurs patineurs de la planète. Et c'est quelque chose de pas négligeable.

Le patineur a d'ailleurs bientôt terminé son programme. Russie jette un autre coup d'œil sur Japon qui a à nouveau le regard tourné vers Katsuki. Russie sait que Japon et lui sont bien loin d'avoir une relation cordiale – il a le sentiment que l'autre nation ne lui a jamais pardonné la guerre russo-japonaise. Ce qui (aux yeux de Russie) est un peu ridicule parce que non seulement ça fait maintenant plus de cent ans, qu'en plus Japon avait _gagné cette guerre_ (et à plat de couture qui plus est)et qu'en plus il s'entend bien avec Amérique alors qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir entamé le XXème siècle du bon pied. Bon bien sûr, il reste l'épineux problème des îles Kouriles, sans parler du fait qu'ils n'aient jamais signés un traité de paix après la deuxième guerre mondiale mais… - Mais bon, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu parce que pour une fois qu'il n'est pas le seul à venir voir une compétition de patinage il aurait apprécié pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un. Et comme Japon lui a explicitement _demandé_ s'il pouvait se rendre à Sotchi pour assister à la compétition, Russie s'était bêtement imaginé que l'autre nation ne serait pas complètement hostile envers lui.

Mais il est bien forcé de se rendre compte qu'il est naïf. Japon le lui a demandé parce que c'est la coutume entre nation de ne pas se rendre sur un territoire sans demander l'autorisation au préalable (Russie n'a jamais refusé à qui que ce soit l'entrée en Russie depuis quelques années mais effectivement c'était politiquement correct et poli de la part de japon de le faire) mais … Et en même temps il se rend aussi compte qu'il est en train d'imaginer mille et une choses parce que Japon lui a lancé _un_ regard hostile. Ce qui est tout simplement ridicule.

La fin du morceau de musique signale que Yuuri Katsuki a terminé son programme. Soulagé que l'épreuve soit enfin terminée, Russie applaudit chaleureusement. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être triste pour le patineur qui a vraiment l'air extrêmement abattu. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant puisqu'il n'y a pas de doutes possibles : Katsuki sera dernier de la compétition. Il n'ose pas imaginer à quel point le patineur doit être déçu et Russie espère que cette défaite ne le forcera pas à prendre sa retraite. Mais l'expression de Katsuki, toujours transmise sur les écrans géants n'est pas de très bon augure. Il a réellement l'air abattu. Les notes tombent quelques minutes plus tard et Russie constate qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Le japonais est définitivement dernier et il vu qu'il ne reste que Christophe Giacometti et Viktor Nikiforov, il est impossible que quelqu'un vienne se placer sous le japonais.

Il n'a pas réellement le temps de s'attarder sur ces pronostiques : le patineur suisse fait son entrée. Russie se redresse et sourit en le voyant prendre place au centre de la patinoire. À ce stade de la compétition ( _normalement_ pense-t-il, des flashs de la prestation de Katsuki revenant à son esprit) on peut toujours s'attendre à des programmes de qualité.

Et… Et Giacometti ne déçoit pas. Sa marque de fabrique : proposer un programme plutôt sensuel et entraînant fait apparemment mouche, et le public entier le couvre d'applaudissement lorsqu'il termine son programme. Russie se joint bien évidemment aux applaudissements. Le patineur a fait une excellente performance, mais il ne pense pas qu'il pourra égaler celle qu'il est sûr de voir arriver une fois que Viktor sera sur la glace. Les scores tombent, et, effectivement, Giacometti se trouve temporairement premier du classement. Le silence se fait dans la patinoire, les spectateurs retenant tous leur souffle en attendant que le dernier concurrent fasse son entrée. Et effectivement, à peine la chevelure argentée (blonde ? se demande Russie) de Viktor Nikiforov fait son apparition, la patinoire n'est plus qu'applaudissement et cris d'enthousiasme.

Le patineur salue gracieusement la foule et Russie, de même que tous les auteurs spectateurs, se cramponne instinctivement au bord de son siège, les yeux rivés sur son compatriote. Rapidement il jette un nouveau regard à Japon et constate avec effarement que l'autre nation est une nouvelle fois en train de le regarder, et avec la même expression qu'auparavant. Il détourne les yeux, se sentant une nouvelle fois déçu (et idiot) d'avoir pensé qu'ils pourraient être cordiaux l'un avec l'autre.

-Enfin ! » s'exclame à sa droite un membre du gouvernement russe. Russie se retient de lui dire ce qu'il pense. Il n'a pas besoin de venir s'il n'est intéressé que par le héros national. Mais en même temps, il comprend son point de vue et réalise qu'il ne serait probablement pas là non plus s'il n'y avait pas de russes dans la compétition.

Une fois le silence revenu, la musique du programme libre de Nikiforov commence et le patineur s'élance. Russie est bien forcé de l'admettre, Viktor n'a tout simplement pas son égal. Il patine avec une aisance qu'il n'a que très rarement vue, comme s'il était fait pour évoluer sur la glace et non pas sur le sol comme le commun des mortels. Les sauts s'enchaînent et si ceux-ci sont déjà très impressionnants en soi, Russie a plutôt tendance à admirer la capacité d'interprétation de l'athlète. Mais… Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que… qu'il y a quelque chose qui manque à la prestation du patineur. Quelque chose qui était là avant et qui semble avoir disparu. Un peu perturbé de sentir que quelque chose n'est pas tout à fait normal, il s'avance encore plus sur son siège. Les sauts sont tous parfaitement réussis. Il le remarque non seulement parce qu'il sait tous les exécuter mais aussi parce que les muscles de ses jambes se contractent d'une manière irrépressible : il s'imagine un instant à la place du patineur sur la glace à la finale du grand prix. Russie sait évidemment patiner, tout comme il sait reproduire les ballets et jouer au hockey. Mais il sait pertinemment que ses talents de sportifs ne pourront jamais être exploités à leur maximum. Il poste de temps en temps une vidéo sur sa chaîne YouTube secrète (enfin secrète, il sait que les pays Baltes et que Biélorussie l'ont découverte), et il a parfois participé à des représentations privées de ballet russes pour des cérémonies officielles où la plupart des spectateurs savaient qui il était. Mais, à son grand regret, Russie sait qu'il ne pourra jamais patiner sur la même glace que les habitants qui le rendent si fier. Il plisse un peu des yeux en voyant Viktor réussir un saut particulièrement difficile d'un point de vue technique il n'y a vraiment rien à dire. C'est d'un point de vue de l'émotion – conclue-t-il – qu'il y a un problème. Comme si Viktor n'était qu'un automate. Il effectue avec perfection des mouvements sans y mettre particulièrement de sens. Chose nouvelle puisque jusqu'à présent Russie n'avait jamais trouvé quoique ce soit à redire aux programmes de son champion.

Viktor termine son programme sous les applaudissements de la foule et – les résultats sont sans équivoque. Il est premier pour la troisième fois consécutive. Russie applaudit comme les autres et sourit avec fierté en voyant tous les drapeaux russes qui sont agités dans la patinoire. Il a hésité à en prendre un aussi, mais… mais agiter son propre drapeau lui fait trop penser aux cérémonies officielles qui sont souvent synonymes de mauvaises nouvelles. Il se rassied et se prépare à assister à la cérémonie de remise des médailles qui est sans aucun doute la partie la plus longue du championnat. Mais c'est une nouvelle fois avec fierté et enthousiasme qu'il applaudit Viktor Nikiforov lorsque celui-ci accepte la médaille d'or.

* * *

La patinoire se vide petit à petit et Russie hésite. D'un côté, il sait qu'il peut parfaitement user de sa qualité de nation pour obtenir un privilège et aller patiner sur la glace. Il suffit d'attendre qu'il n'y ait plus que le personnel de maintenance présent, sortir sa carte du membre du gouvernement, et faire ce dont il a envie. D'ailleurs il a pris son sac de sport (qu'il a caché en arrivant) et patiner avait vraiment été son intention plus tôt dans la journée. Mais maintenant que vient le moment de prendre la décision, il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus … vraiment envie. D'une part il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'il est pathétique : des patinoires il y en a des centaines en Russie et vouloir fouler la même glace que les champions mondiaux… à un côté vraiment triste. Et un peu orgueilleux aussi. D'autre part, même si personne ne sera en mesure de le reconnaitre, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir honte de n'avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de faire ça. Il imagine assez mal Angleterre vouloir jouer au golf après les championnats mondiaux, France aller faire des longueurs dans la piscine olympique. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est toujours invariablement à essayer de s'insérer dans un monde qui n'est définitivement pas le sien. Son monde, c'est celui des entités immortelles qui regardent avec intérêt leurs habitants s'illustrer dans des domaines qui ne les concernent absolument pas. Ce qui le concerne, ce sont les relations diplomatiques – ce qu'il n'est même pas capable de faire puisque son taux de popularité n'a jamais réussi à remonter après les XXème siècle et que même quand il ne fait rien, qu'il est littéralement assis sur les gradins d'une patinoire les autres nations arrivent encore à lui reprocher suffisamment de choses pour lui lancer des regards noirs.

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est vexé pareillement par l'attitude de Japon.

D'accord, il sait parfaitement pourquoi. D'abord, il est _chez lui_. Il n'est pas dans une salle de réunion à Washington ou Dieu sait quelle autre capitale internationale. Il est à Sotchi dans une station balnéaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus russe, à regarder des sportifs s'affronter dans un sport _tout ce qu'il y a de plus russe._ Il n'a pas organisé les championnats de beach volley, ou de karate, pense-t-il avec hargne. Et il n'a pas non plus versé de la drogue dans la gourde de Yuuri Katsuki non plus, enfin il est complètement innocent du déroulement des événements et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Japon est venu chez lui si c'était simplement pour être aussi désagréable.

Il soupire et décide d'aller prendre un verre à la buvette officielle. Il ira faire du patin quand il sera mieux disposé. Il est censé aller au banquet des sponsors ce soir, et dans l'état de contrariété dans lequel il est, il sent qu'il serait parfaitement capable de se casser quelque chose ou pire – de se tuer momentanément en fracassant sa tête sur la glace (par exemple, au hasard), s'il allait effectivement faire du patin. Mieux vaut rester raisonnable et commencer à consommer de l'alcool puisque sa soirée n'aura probablement absolument rien de plaisant. Il se lève de son siège et descend tranquillement les gradins. Il ne reste plus grand monde, seulement quelques fans qui profitent d'être sur place pour prendre des photos commémoratives. Japon est déjà parti et il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il est déjà sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Non mais _franchement_. Il se réjouit d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de partir de sa place parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à prendre un bain de foule (ce qui est complètement idiot, un champion russe vient de s'illustrer une nouvelle fois, il devrait avoir _envie_ de prendre un bain de foule) mais constate que si les gradins sont désormais relativement vides, l'intérieur de la patinoire est encore plein. Il soupire (pour la énième fois) et tente de se frayer un chemin vers la buvette. Il note en passant que beaucoup de gens tiennent des poster du vainqueur dans les mains probablement dans l'espoir de se le voir signer. Des sentiments très contraires naissent dans son esprit. Une nouvelle fois il ressent de la fierté, surtout quand il entend que les gens ne parlent pas forcément russe et qu'ils veulent pourtant avoir l'autographe de l'un de ses ressortissants. D'un autre il donnerait un certain nombre de choses pour pouvoir être dans son appartement à St. Petersburg, les stores baissés et une bouteille de vodka dans la main. Mais bon, il doit encore tenir une douzaine d'heures avant d'être complètement libre de ses mouvements.

Il voit enfin le comptoir du bar (après avoir bousculé, évité, et poussé un certain nombre de personnes) et se place dans la file. Il est à peine 14h et le banquet ne commencera pas avant 20.00 (et il n'a pas l'intention de s'y présenter avant 21.00). Pas la peine donc de rentrer se changer maintenant : le seul résultat que ça lui apporterait serait de se retrouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec six heures à tuer. Et dans l'humeur dans laquelle il est, avoir six heures à sa disposition lui paraît être le cocktail parfait pour être inapte à apparaître en société le soir venu.

Concrètement, s'il boit deux verres à la patinoire, en consommant lesdits verres à l'écart du bar, il peut facilement perdre une heure (le temps de devoir aller recommander et faire la queue). Ensuite il peut aller marcher le long de la mer, peut être aller boire un autre verre dans un autre bar, et finalement rentrer ses doucher, lire ses mails, travailler sur un dossier, regarder la télé, essayer de lire et voilà. Six heures passées et pas une seule bouteille de vodka consommée. La queue avance légèrement et Russie fait un pas en avant pour se rapprocher du bar quand il sent qu'on lui attrape la veste. Surpris, il se retourne et sa surprise ne fait qu'augmenter lorsqu'il voit qui est la personne qui a attiré son attention.

-Félicitation pour la victoire, Russie-san. » déclare Japon d'un air détaché. Russie le fixe un instant. Il ne le fusille plus du regard, et il suppose que c'est déjà un progrès. Peut-être que Japon était simplement frustré de la performance de son propre athlète.

-Merci. » dit-il en essayant de garder un visage neutre. Il réalise ensuite qu'il devrait aussi dire quelque chose par rapport à la performance de l'athlète japonais. « Navré pour Katsuki. » dit-il finalement. « il est capable de faire beaucoup mieux. » il espère que Japon comprend qu'il essaye de lui faire un compliment même si ce n'est pas dit ouvertement.

-Ah. » Dit-il en penchant un peu la tête : « Je crois qu'il fait partie de ces gens qui ont du mal à faire face à la pression. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir le physique avantageux de Viktor Nikiforov. »

Russie pince des lèvres. Il ne sait pas à quel point Japon essaye de l'insulter en insinuant que Viktor n'a gagné que grâce à son physique.

-Ou sa technique. » ajoute-t-il en souriant. Ça lui paraît être une réponse polie tout en faisant comprendre à Japon qu'il n'est pas de son avis. Bien sûr c'est indéniable que Nikiforov est un bel homme, il suffit d'entendre les commentaires des femmes (et parfois hommes) dans le public.

Japon lui rend un sourire tout aussi froid et Russie avance un peu, surpris de voir que Japon fait de même. De toute évidence l'autre nation a le même objectif que lui, le bar. Et il lui vient à l'esprit que Yuuri Katsuki devra aussi être au banquet ce soir étant donné qu'il a participé à la compétition. Ce qui veut dire que Japon a théoriquement également sa place.

-Tu vas au banquet ? » Demande-t-il en essayant de ne pas être complètement froid. Voyant que le plus petit hausser des sourcils d'un air interrogateur il précise : « des sponsors. Katsuki y sera probablement. »

-J'hésite encore. Aucun membre du gouvernement japonais n'y sera donc je ne suis pas sûr que cela fasse sens que j'y aille. »

-Pour soutenir Katsuki ? » propre Russie en avançant encore d'un pas. Japon lui jette un autre regard, mais cette fois plutôt curieux.

-Tu soutiens tes athlètes ? Tu leur as déjà parlé ? » Russie est étonné de voir que Japon semble vraiment intéressé par cette perspective. D'ailleurs si la première question est sortie avec le même débit nonchalant que d'habitude, la deuxième est sortie précipitamment de sa bouche. Plusieurs suppositions viennent à l'esprit de Russie. La première, Japon est venu seul, donc il a bel et bien un intérêt pour le sport et il n'est pas là dans le seul objectif de faire bonne figure auprès de son boss. Deuxième chose, s'il aime le patinage artistique, il est tout à fait probable qu'il soit un fan de Nikiforov. Après tout, qui peut se qualifier de fan sans apprécier à sa juste valeur la _légende_ du patinage ?

-Malheureusement non. » Répond-il en essayant de faire signe au barman. « J'essaye d'éviter tout contact avec… » (le monde entier propose son cerveau, mais il parvient à ne pas sortir une absurdité pareille.) « eux. Je crois qu'ils se doutent qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre… » il se rend compte que ce qu'il dit n'a pas beaucoup de sens. « Disons que le moins de monde sait qui je suis le mieux je me porte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une nation particulièrement admirable. »

-Ils sont russes. » propose Japon comme si la nation à qui il s'adressait était particulièrement idiote.

Russie émet un petit rire lugubre et il regrette immédiatement d'avoir laissé s'échapper un son pareil. Il essaye vraiment de ne plus être suspect et de ne plus mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des trucs du genre. Et il se rend compte qu'il vaut mieux qu'il n'explique pas à Japon la raison de son rire. Il a commis des atrocités (comme à peu près chaque nation de la planète, il ne faut pas se leurrer), mais contrairement aux autres pays, la grande majorité des atrocités qu'il a commise (ou que ses boss ont commises en son nom, plutôt) il les a infligés à sa propre population. Et bien sûr que les russes aiment leur pays. Leur terre, leur culture et leur vie. Mais il est l'incarnation des horreurs du XXème siècle, et Russie sait qu'il faudra encore du temps pour effacer le fantôme de Staline et les millions de morts futiles. Même son boss actuel est mal à l'aise en face de lui, parce qu'il sait que Russie s'est contenté de regarder pendant que son propre peuple, sa _raison d'exister_ était assassiné par centaines.

Il sent une douleur familière au niveau de son cœur et il sent son sourire crispé se tendre un peu plus. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Japon lui lance un regard inquisiteur mais décide de passer à autre chose.

-Donc tu n'as jamais parlé à … » Il est coupé court quand le barman s'adresse à Russie avec impatience. Vu le nombre de personnes qui attendent, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'il soit stressé. Étant donné le choix extrêmement restreint de boisson (bières ou eau minérale), Russie décide de prendre deux bières et, une fois que le serveur lui tend les deux canettes ainsi que sa monnaie (que Russie lui fait signe de garder), il se retourne, fourre l'une des canettes dans les mains de Japon et l'attire en dehors de la foule.

Des tables sont disposées autour de la buvette et Russie remarque que quelques-unes sont libres. Il fait signe à Japon et va s'asseoir à l'une d'entre elle. Il se sent un peu gêné d'imposer à Japon sa compagnie, mais la nation n'a qu'à aller s'asseoir ailleurs ou lui dire qu'il voulait juste lui dire bonjour le remercier pour l'hospitalité et partir. Russie se dit que ça aurait été bien pire de ne prendre à boire que pour lui plutôt que d'avoir offert un verre.

À sa grande surprise, Japon s'assied en face de lui sans faire de commentaire.

-Merci. » finit-il par déclarer en ouvrant la canette. Russie lui répond par un hochement de tête.

-Ton boss n'a pas émis d'objection quant à ta venue ? » demande-t-il par curiosité. Il sait parfaitement que l'une des étapes du grand prix se déroulera au Japon l'année suivante et il est particulièrement soulagé que Japon soit venu en Russie. Cela ne faisait que lui faciliter la tâche pour l'année suivante : l'autre nation ayant déjà établi un précédent.

Il ouvre également sa canette et boit une gorgée. Les relations entre Japon et lui sont bien moins tendues qu'auparavant mais il reste toujours le même point de conflit entre leurs deux boss et il sait que ce n'est probablement pas un sujet à aborder.

-Non, je lui ai dit que c'était pour accorder mon soutien à Yuuri Katsuki et il n'a pas posé plus de question. »

Japon est vraiment très difficile à déchiffrer. Il a beaucoup moins de mal à appréhender les réactions des autres nations (en même temps entre les cris d'Amérique et d'Angleterre et les insultes des autres pays ce n'est pas particulièrement difficile) mais Japon est vraiment une énigme. Il ne sait absolument pas s'il l'ennuie, s'il l'agace – en fait, il ne sait même pas si l'autre nation est agressive ou pas, ce qui est tout de même un comble.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au patinage artistique. »

Japon fait passer la canette d'une main à l'autre l'air pensif. Il finit par lever ses yeux sur lui et dit simplement :

-C'est assez récent. Je dois même avouer que mon intérêt vient de Katsuki. »

Russie émet un bruit de compréhension. Il connait ce sentiment et à vrai dire, il imagine que toutes les nations ont un jour découvert un intérêt soudain pour une discipline que maîtrise l'un de ses ressortissants.

Ils se taisent. Japon est silencieux et Russie ne sait pas trop quel sujet de conversation aborder. Finalement après une autre quinzaine de minutes que Russie juge relativement interminables (ils ont réellement du mal à trouver un sujet de conversation et Japon semble muré dans un silence assez obstiné) Russie se lève : Il doit se rendre à son hôtel pour se préparer pour le soir et il a un dossier à rendre à son boss pour le lendemain (ce qui est un mensonge, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si Japon allait vérifier.)

L'autre nation se lève :

-merci pour l'accueil et » il fait un geste vers la canette qui est sur la table « la bière. Bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu pour les championnats du monde à Saitama. »

Russie est surpris, pas spécialement par le fait que Japon lui dise explicitement que la « faveur » que Russie lui a accordée sera réciproquée mais par le fait que sa déclaration ait été accompagnée par un sourire.

Russie le remercie se retourne et, dès qu'il se sent suffisamment loin, porte une main à sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il se sent _vraiment_ à ce point seul qu'un simple _sourire_ le fasse _rougir ?_ Il sent que son cœur bat un peu plus vite que d'habitude et il a réellement envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Il est vraiment ridicule. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être d'une humeur moins maussade. Après tout, il vient d'avoir une interaction sociale qu'il n'a pas complètement fait foirer en se comportant comme le dernier des imbéciles.

C'est donc d'un pas plus léger qu'en arrivant qu'il quitte la patinoire.

* * *

Il est finalement 23 :30 quand Russie passe précipitamment la porte de la salle de réception (il s'est endormi sans faire exprès et s'est réveillé seulement dix minutes plus tôt.) Il s'apprête à rejoindre le premier visage qu'il reconnaît quand il s'arrête net. Pendant un quart de seconde il pense sincèrement s'être trompé de salle. Parce qu'au lieu de l'ambiance guindée et très franchement ennuyeuse qui règne d'habitude dans ce genre d'évènement, il remarque immédiatement que deux personnes sont en train de danser d'une manière assez peu appropriée. Il sent ses yeux s'écarquiller d'autant plus quand il reconnait les deux danseurs. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître Yuuri Katsuki. Qui semble être extrêmement ivre. Et en train de faire un pas de break-dance en plein milieu de la salle sous l'œil absolument choqué de la plupart des autres convives. Et l'autre danseur, Russie sait aussi parfaitement de qui il s'agit. Yuri Plisetsky espoir du patinage artistique, âgé de quatorze ans et déjà considéré comme la relève russe. Russie est figé sur place alors que les deux patineurs semblent être en pleine… Battle ? et qu'ils enchaînent l'un comme l'autre des poses toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Mais il est bien forcé de reconnaître qu'ils possèdent tous deux un certain talent. Il décide finalement à se mettre en marche pour atteindre la table des boissons quand il est poussé sans ménagement. Surpris il se retourne et voit avec stupéfaction Christophe Giacometti se précipiter dans la salle avec un énorme carton sous le bras.

Et Russie est d'autant plus surpris quand il voit le patineur poser ledit carton au plein centre de la pièce et commencer à l'ouvrir. Plaisamment surpris par la tournure des évènements, peut-être qu'il ne s'ennuiera finalement pas autant qu'il l'avait craint, il se dirige vers la table des boissons, prend une coupe de champagne, boit une gorgée, se retourne et manque de la recracher en voyant ce que Giacometti vient d'installer en plein milieu de la salle.

Une barre de Pole-Dance.

Il n'a même pas le temps de se demander ce que fait Giacometti avec un tel objet et surtout _où_ il a réussi à se le procurer que deux événements arrivent à quelques secondes l'un de l'autre. Premièrement Nikiforv qui de toute évidence n'était pas là auparavant arrive par la porte que Russie a emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt et que deuxièmement, Katsuki, ayant remarqué la barre, enlève prestement son pantalon. Et se jette sur la barre de Pole-Dance.

Russie craint le pire. Vu la prestation du patineur plus tôt dans la journée, c'est un peu difficile d'imaginer que Katsuki et le pole-dance sont des notions qui vont bien ensemble. Mais il s'avère qu'en étant complètement ivre, Yuuri est tout à fait capable de se … de danser du.. du _pole-dance_ et c'est sous le regard horrifié de Plisetsky qu'il commence à enchaîner des mouvements.

Russie est absolument _subjugué_ qui aurait _cru_ que le garçon qui retenait à peine ses larmes quelques heures plus tôt renfermait en réalité un tel talent ? Et le changement dans l'attitude est tel que Russie a réellement l'impression de voir une autre personne, une autre personne extrêmement sûre d'elle et pleine de sex-appeal. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire : c'est la première fois, en un siècle de banquet post-compétition qu'il est témoin d'une chose pareille. Et de toute évidence il n'est pas le seul : Nikiforov observe le japonais avec un regard surpris qui doit égaler le sien. Après quelques minutes intenses, Katsuki descend de la barre et laisse place à Giacometti qui est au moins aussi doué que le japonais. Russie regrette de ne pas être particulièrement proche de Japon ou de Suisse parce qu'il adorerait pouvoir prendre des photos et leur envoyer. Il regrette d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un ami pour pouvoir partager une chose pareille. Ils sont en plein milieu d'un banquet _formel_ et ils font du _pole-dance_ en sous-vêtement au milieu d'une foule outrée. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu voir depuis des années. (Avis que semble partager Nikiforov qui n'a pas quitté un seul instant Katsuki des yeux depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce).

Giacometti fait un signe au japonais qui le rejoint sur la barre de pole-dance. Bon dieu. Russie reprend un verre. Les deux hommes sont de toute évidence extrêmement bien entrainés puisque leurs mouvements ont l'air de faire sens. Il se sent presque rougir, et, s'il n'est pas particulièrement choqué que le sex-symbol du patinage artistique (Giacometti) le fasse rougir, il est abasourdi que Katsuki Yuuri soit capable de provoquer une telle réaction chez lui.

C'est plus ou moins à ce moment-là que Yuuri semble remarquer que Viktor Nikiforov ( _LE_ Viktor Nikiforov) est aussi dans la pièce. Et Russie n'a jamais vu quelqu'un se rhabiller aussi rapidement. En moins de quinze secondes, Katsuki a à nouveau son pantalon et a (plus ou moins) remis sa chemise et défie Viktor a une autre battle de danse. Russie sent son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'il prend une autre gorgée. Il n'en revient tout simplement pas quand Viktor accepte le défi (bien qu'il ait l'air complètement sobre) et qu'il se met à danser avec l'autre patineur comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Et c'est là que Russie constate quelque chose. Au bout d'à peine trente seconde de danse effrénée, Viktor Nikiforov est en train de sourire à Yuuri. Et ce n'est absolument pas le même sourire qu'il a offert toute la journée à sa foule d'admirateur. Et les morceaux du puzzle s'emboitent dans l'esprit de Russie. Les sourires de Viktor n'étaient pas sincères. Ceux qu'il fait au japonais ivre sont, en revanche, parfaitement authentiques. Et il sent son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'est à la fois l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ait pu voir de sa vie (ironiquement puisqu'il s'agit quand même d'une entorse à la bien séance que de danser comme ça) mais en même temps il sent une pointe de jalousie naître insidieusement dans son esprit. Personne ne dansera jamais comme ça avec lui, il ne rencontrera jamais quelqu'un qui lui fera se dire : « Merde. Rien à foutre, je danse comme un idiot au beau milieu de mes potentiels sponsors ». Il est heureux pour Nikiforov, mais il se sent d'autant plus malheureux que ce genre de choses lui sont interdites pour toujours.

La danse entre Viktor et Yuuri se termine et Russie voit avec amusement Yuuri se précipiter vers une table pour récupérer ses lunettes sous l'air horrifié des autres convives et attentif de Viktor qui ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce.

Katsuki replace ses lunettes se tourne vers Viktor et commence à parler en Japonais. Russie sait un peu de japonais (depuis le temps, ce n'est pas surprenant.) mais vu l'état d'ébriété du patineur il a du mal à comprendre quoique ce soit, par contre il voit parfaitement Yuuri s'accrocher désespérément au cou du champion et continuer à lui parler japonais tout en _bougeant du bassin d'une manière extrêmement suggestive._ Mais, alors que Russie pense qu'ils ont atteint le summum de la soirée, que rien ne pourra surpasser ce moment-là, Yuuri s'exclame dans un anglais très approximatif (mais que Russie est parfaitement capable de comprendre) : « Be my coach, Viktor ! » et, alors que Viktor, légende du patinage artistique pourrait rire de ce concurrent ivre et surtout qui s'est lamentablement planté plus tôt dans la journée et qui de surcroit se permet de lui demander de « devenir son coach », Russie voit qu'au contraire, l'expression de Viktor change du tout au tout. Et il ne peut pas méprendre ce que Nikiforov ressent face à ce japonais qu'il vient de rencontrer.

Et si Viktor doit sentir son cœur se gonfler _d'amour_ pour ce japonais bourré qui vient de lui faire passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie, Russie sent que le sien se recroqueville dans sa poitrine et il sent que du sang commence à couler de la plaie qu'il a au cœur. C'était à prévoir, honnêtement. Il y a des jours où il ne peut rien regarder ou entendre d'un tant soit peu romantique sans que son cœur décide de _tomber._ Et même, ça n'a pas besoin d'être à propos d'amour. Il y a des jours où il ne peut pas écouter de musique. Alors voir en direct deux personnes tomber amoureuses – ok, en tout cas une personne pour ce qu'il en sait Katsuki Yuuri fait ça à chacun de ses banquets et laisse derrière lui une série d'homme au cœur brisé – c'en est trop pour lui. Il plaque une main sur sa poitrine et sort précipitamment de la pièce. Son regarde croise celui de Nikiforov en sortant et il voit parfaitement l'horreur se peindre sur les traits du patineur. Il sait que Viktor l'a déjà vu, et il sait que l'athlète se rend parfaitement compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui, même s'il n'a pas encore réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Bordel, même son coach Yakov, qui voit Russie (toujours avec la même apparence) depuis une quarantaine d'année n'a pas encore deviné qu'il _est_ son propre pays. Ils doivent penser qu'il est une sorte de vampire.

Mais cette pensée ne l'amuse pas. Il se précipite dans les toilettes les plus proches et agrippe le lavabo essayant de se calmer. Mais c'est comme essayer de respirer lorsqu'on se noie, chaque bouffée d'air est plus difficile à attraper que la suivante. Russie se dit que ça ne serait pas si difficile, que ça serait moins douloureux s'il n'était pas aussi _seul._ Il ne se fait absolument aucune illusion sur l'amour il sait bien que les nations n'ont pas droit à ce genre de sentiments (et ceux qui y succombent quand même se mordent invariablement toujours les doigts à un moment ou à un autre) mais être toujours isolé, n'avoir personne avec qui rire ou même ne serait-ce que _parler_ … Il n'a même pas d'animal de compagnie. Il n'y personne avec qui partager ce genre de soirée, il n'a personne avec qui parler des nouveaux films, avec qui parler de livres ou même personne avec - Il sent qu'il se met à pleurer. Il se déteste d'autant plus d'être faible à ce point. Il sent le sang imprégner sa chemise blanche et il sait à ce moment-là qu'il n'y a strictement rien à faire, que son cœur va tomber (une monstruosité) et qu'il va devoir remonter dans sa chambre en le tenant dans ses mains. Il se dégoute. Bien sûr il se dégoute à la base d'avoir un cœur qui tombe, c'est déjà suffisamment horrible en tant que tel, mais c'est surtout que la raison d'une aberration pareille c'est entièrement sa propre fau-

Et voilà. Il suffit qu'il y repense, qu'il revoie l'expression de leurs visages pour que l'organe qui devrait être essentiel à sa survie quitte son corps.

Il palpite dans le lavabo et Russie n'a même pas envie de le toucher. Il a la nausée de voir cette masse dégoulinante et suintante frémir de vie, se rire de lui et lui prouver encore une fois qu'il n'a _pas de cœur_ que ce n'est qu'un simple accessoire dont il peut parfaitement se passer. S'il pouvait le laisser là à jamais et ne plus devoir s'en occuper, il le ferait sans hésitation. Après tout, c'est un peu ce que ça veut dire, non ? Son cœur tombe parce qu'un cœur n'a pas sa place dans sa poitrine. Il est Russie il est un monstre hybride – ils sont tous plus ou moins des monstres, bien sûr. Mais lui, il a atteint l'étape supérieure. Lui, il n'a d'humain que l'apparence, ce n'est qu'une bête qui n'attend que la prochaine occasion pour se débarrasser de son humanité et recommencer à -… Il sent qu'il sanglote et que si quelqu'un devait entrer à ce moment-là dans les toilettes, il serait probablement obligé de le faire taire. Et ça ne serait qu'entamer une nouvelle révolution de ce cercle vicieux de violence, de haine de soi, de regrets, de tristesse et de violence et de… Il expire et se redresse. Il n'y a rien à faire. Il ne peut que continuer à exister – il ferait mieux d'aller s'étendre dans la forêt en Sibérie. Il resterait mort pendant des siècles et peut être qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Mais ce n'est pas en restant comme un imbécile cloué devant un miroir (comme s'il faisait exprès de se mettre dans ce genre de situation) qu'il va améliorer sa situation. Résigné, et sentant qu'il doit faire preuve de courage, il attrape la masse fébrile qui palpite encore contre la porcelaine et décide de ne pas s'inquiéter des traces de sang qu'il laisse derrière lui. Et il quitte la salle de bain.

Il a beau faire ce qu'il peut, essayer d'être le plus normal possible, il finit toujours par ressembler à ça. Une horreur ensanglantée à moitié éviscérée qui tient à peine debout. Et qui tient dans ses propres mains ce que personne ne lui donnera jamais.

Et, alors qu'il erre dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, se rappelant à peine du numéro de sa chambre la douleur le rendant idiot, il réalise que sa seule consolation, c'est de savoir que le sportif qui redore un peu l'image de la Russie soit tombé amoureux.

* * *

Je sais pas si quelqu'un aura eu le courage d'arriver jusque là. Si c'est le cas: merci merci merci! Et merci fois mille si vous avez la patience de me laisser un commentaire vous rendrez ma vie meilleure. (Et j'en ai bien besoin (musique tragique avec violons et compagnie)

MERCI d'avoir lu et MMMMMEEERRRCCCI à ceux qui laisseraient un commentaire! :)


End file.
